


Proposal

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Emotional, Episode 9, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Reunions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, they are actually married tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Viktor realizes how much he really loves Yuuri after their time apart and when they reunite after Yuuri's freeskate in Russia, Viktor proposes. The couple have to work around Japan's laws against gay marriage but they make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is inspired by episode 9 and you can see that part of the first scene is directly based off of Viktor and Yuuri's reunion in the airport. I did rush this but I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know if there's any typos or mistakes cause I didn't really edit it.

Yuuri stares down at the ground as he walks through the airport terminal. He looks up when he hears a dog barking and gasps at the familiar face through the glass. Makkachin barks again and lifts himself up, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he presses his front paws against the glass. 

Yuuri’s eyes widen he spots Viktor sitting down behind Makkachin. Viktor stands up when he sees Yuuri and immediately goes into a run. Yuuri starts running as well and pants heavily as he looks at Viktor sprinting alongside him, the long wall of glass separating them. 

It only takes a good ten seconds for Yuuri to reach the exit but for him, it feels like an eternity; although he was only apart from Viktor for a day he missed him intensely. Yuuri pauses for a moment, waiting for the automatic doors to open, before he runs again.

Viktor opens his arms and catches Yuuri when the man practically tackles him in a tight hug. Viktor immediately returns the embrace and buries his face into the crook of his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

“Yuuri,” he says gently, “I’ve been thinking about what I can do as you coach from now on.”

Yuuri looks down and holds onto him tighter, “Me too,” he replies honestly. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breathe; Yuuri pulls away from Viktor and grips his shoulders as he looks up at him, “Please be my coach until I retire!” he exclaims, his eyes glazing over with tears. 

Viktor takes a few seconds to process what Yuuri said and smiles; he takes Yuuri’s hand and closes his eyes as he kisses the ring finger on his left hand. Viktor opens his eyes and looks up at Yuuri, his cheeks dusted with a faint red color, “It’s almost like a marriage proposal.”

Yuuri blushes deeply and raises his brow slightly before relaxing; he steps closer and hugs Viktor again. Viktor smiles and hums softly, “I wish you’d never retire,” he whispers, implying he wants to stay by Yuuri’s side forever.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he furrows his brow, happiness overwhelming him. Tears build up in his eyes and immediately roll down his cheeks, dropping down to stain Viktor’s jacket. He grips Viktor tighter and nods a bit, “Let’s get that gold medal at the Grand Prix Final together.”

Viktor nods and threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “If it was a real marriage proposal would you say yes?” he whispers. 

Yuuri gasps and slowly pulls back, just enough so that he can see Viktor’s face. He sniffles and nods quickly, “Of course I would...I love you,” he chokes out.

Viktor grins and wipes the tears from Yuuri’s face with his thumb, “Alright then..” he takes a moment to take a small, black box out of his pocket. Viktor looks up at a very shocked Yuuri and gets down on one knee. He holds up the box and opens it, revealing a beautiful silver band encrusted with small sapphire and aquamarine gemstones that from a elegant swirl around the band, “Katsuki Yuuri, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Yuuri is completely speechless and holds his hands in front of his mouth; he doesn’t really notice the half a dozen or so people watching them. Yuuri nods quickly and lets out a choked sob, tears spilling over his face again, “Y-yes!” he manages to get out. 

Viktor grins and stands up; he takes Yuuri’s left hand and slowly slips the ring onto his third finger. Yuuri sniffles and admires the ring before looking up at Viktor, “It’s beautiful,” he whispers, “I love you so much.” 

Viktor cups Yuuri’s face and leans in closer, “I love you too,” he says before kissing him deeply. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor and presses his body as close as he can against Viktor’s. The couple stand there kissing as the rest of the airport goes on with their business. Passengers coming out of the automatic doors move around them just as water in a river would move around two rocks.

_____________________________________________________

Yuuri adjusts his tie quickly before he looks back up at Viktor; he’s also in a tux and looks dashing with his hair styled perfectly. Since in Japan gay marriage is not legal Viktor and Yuuri flew to New Zealand, the closes place where it is, and got legally married. They did want a ceremony so they decided to have one here, in Japan, even though they are technically already married. Yuuri’s whole family along with many of his friends are here on the left side of the runway while a part of Viktor’s family is present, since many of them don’t approve of his sexuality or his relationship with Yuuri, along with his friends on the right side.

The couple decided their officiate would be a local buddhist monk who has performed spiritual marriage ceremonies for gay couples before. They arranged the ceremony to take place in a large Japanese rock garden with enough space to fit everyone. The monk is wearing a traditional orange robe, called a Kasaya. He smiles at the both of them before beginning, “Love, in its purest form, is a powerful force that connects to people, through their many lifetimes. It is unbreakable and whatever efforts are made to separate the two people are in vain, for they will always find each other. These two men in front of me have that connection and...”

Yuuri loses focus on what the monk is saying as he stares at Viktor. He clasps his fingers together and sighs shakily. Viktor smiles at him and very subtly blows a kiss in his direction, smirking when Yuuri flushes lightly.

“...for the couple to exchange the rings,” Yuuri snaps out of his trance and the monks voice comes back into mind. Phichit stands up from his seat in the front row and brings the pillow holding the two rings up to the front. He stands in front of Yuuri first and he takes the golden band. Yuuri smiles down at his close friend and chuckles when he winks at him. Phichit moves onto Viktor and once he’s taking the ring he goes back to his seat. 

Yuuri sighs shakily and holds the ring tightly, “Ah...Viktor,” he starts, “I’ve been dreaming to meet you ever since I was a child and I never thought I would fall in love and get married. You changed me for the better and helped me become a better person and I better skater. I promise to cherish you and love you forever,” he says as he takes Viktor’s hand and slips the gold ring onto his third finger.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor and sees him grinning; he returns a smile. Viktor clears his throat and looks at Yuuri lovingly, “I will never forget the first time I saw you skate. I knew you had potential and I wanted to be the one to help you achieve it. I wanted to see you bloom into the person I knew you could be and I’m so happy I was able to be there with you for it. I want to stay by your side while I continue to watch you grow and I promise to support and love you through good times and the bad.” 

Yuuri sniffles and holds out his hand for Viktor to take. He holds his breath as his husband slips on the ring, exhaling deeply once it’s one. Viktor lets go of Yuuri’s hand reluctantly and smiles.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” the monk declares, “You may now kiss the groom,” he says, addressing the both of them. Viktor and Yuuri both lean in to kiss each other, their lips meeting in the middle. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and hears the crowd erupt into applause as they kiss but he drowns out the sound in favor of concentrating completely on the kiss. Viktor smiles against his lips and pulls back after a moment. He takes Yuuri’s hand and leads him down the aisle while everyone claps and cheers for them. Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand and smiles when the other squeezes back just as tightly. 

The couple’s friends and family stand up as they clap and follow them to the reception area which is being held inside the temple near the garden. All the chairs and tables are already set up but most people stand and watch Viktor and Yuuri stand in the middle of the empty space designated as the dance floor.

They face each other and music starts to play; Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist while the other rests his hands on his shoulder. They stay close as they sway along to the music and move across the dance floor. 

Yuuri grins up at Viktor and kisses his chin, causing him to laugh, “I’m so happy,” Yuuri whispers.

Viktor holds him close and smiles, “I love you too...husband,” he says teasingly.

Yuuri blushes and grins, “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to that.”

Viktor smiles and hums softly, “I can’t wait to grow old together.”

Yuuri nods a bit and rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder, “Me neither.” The music fades out and Viktor pulls away from Yuuri slightly before inviting their guests to join them and dance to the next song. Yuuri and Viktor stay close the whole night and dance until their feet start to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
